


Devil may Submit

by PhoebeApollo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Headcanon, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Other, Piercings, Reader-Insert, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Sub Dante (Devil May Cry), Sub Lady (Devil May Cry), Sub Nero (Devil May Cry), Sub Nico (Devil May Cry), Sub Trish (Devil May Cry), Sub V (Devil May Cry), Sub Vergil (Devil May Cry), Submission, Suspension, Teasing, Temperature Play, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeApollo/pseuds/PhoebeApollo
Summary: Just a buch of headcanons of the Devil may Cry crew as submissives.





	Devil may Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I'm new to writing, at least for fanfic/headcanons.  
And, I know, I know, this has been done before by far more talented people, but my kinky heart needed to write my take on the matter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (If you think I should add some tag, please tell me! ^_^)

-Dante-  
• He loves having you around and is really comfortable about your relationship.  
• When you are out or with the crew, you can undo him just by making him a sign that lets him know what is coming for him.  
• He would love to take you and run straight to play that very second, but he knows you'll reward him for being patient.  
• He doesn’t really mind if someone from the crew discovers about what kind of relationship you two have.  
• But fears how Trish and Lady would increase their teasing him.  
• He'd rather you're the only one teasing him.  
• For him, doing a scene implies sex.  
• Anything you want to try: he's in.  
• Role-play? Definitely a turn on for him.  
• So is having you biting and making him.  
• When you proposed for him to try anal play he was a little off, but decided on giving it a try. And he likes it.  
• Likes toys, either for you to play with yourself while he is restrained or for you to use on him.  
• If he's not out on a mission, he's down to 24/7 play.  
• If you have to go out and leave him during that play, he'll follow your every order without a word like the goodest boy.  
• You want him to use a certain toy and not take it out until you're back? You got it.  
• Not touching himself while you're out? Just say it.  
• Once you're back, he can become quite bratty and cheeky because he loves to see how far he can push you.  
• He knows you like his brattiness, and that it gives you the perfect excuse for a good spanking.  
• He tested your patience once farther than he should and he got himself a week of not being permitted to touch either you or himself.  
• Too bad that week was a low busyness week and it’s felt like an eternity to him.  
• He learned his lesson, though.  
• After care includes talking about what both of you have enjoyed most and lots cuddling, be it to take a nap or watch a film.

-Vergil-  
• Submitting gives him a peace of mind he didn't think was possible.  
• But he won't admit it out loud.  
• And he will literally KILL ANYONE dares even suggest he is submitting to someone.  
• So he will keep his distance and even treat you coldly when outside your safe place/bedroom.  
• You agreed to him not acknowledging your relationship when you started your games, so everything's fine.  
• But when it's just the two if you, he will do as you say no questions asked.  
• He has complete trust on you, he would not show himself so vulnerable to you otherwise.  
• But he won't allow anyone thinking he is weak, even if he knows he has the ultimate power in your relationship with a mere whisper of his safe word.  
• Even so, he is pretty obstinate and proud, so at first he refused to have or use one. Of course you wouldn't let the matter go until he chose one and you made him use it.  
• You trust him, but still keep a close eye on him anyways to not trespass his boundaries, better safe than sorry.  
• Likes physical restrictions, preferably leather but will accept topes if you are going to box tie him.  
• Flogging and temperature play make him melt in your hands.  
• No sex toys, end of discussion.  
• Your sessions do not necessarily involve sex.  
• But when it does, he enjoys you testing his self restrain.  
• Obviously simply telling him he's not allowed move or touch won't do the trick. You know his discipline is just as powerful as his hunger for, well, power.  
• Orgasm denial will, but it will take some time for him to beg.  
• He has suggested on trying edging, and you are tiptoeing your way with it.  
• For him after care means lots of praises and physical displays of affection.  
• Wisper in his ear how good he is for you and how proud you are while caressing him.  
• If you let him place his head on your chest and pet his hair while praising him, he is likely to fall asleep.

-V-  
• Just as Vergil, he won’t admit being a submissive to anyone.  
• But he doesn't mind to be around you in public.  
• And he won’t deny having some kind of connection with you.  
• He can even go out of his way to steal a brush of your hands if you are around.  
• Just because he wants you to pay attention to him.  
• Being close to you gives him a sense of safety.  
• He enjoys sensation plays: tickling, texture, temperature...  
• Sensorial suspension is completely off limits.  
• Not being able to know where you are or what is happening around him makes him heavily anxious.  
• Blindfolds are ok, though. But only if he is unrestrained.  
• If he is blindfolded, describe to him word by word what you are going to do to him and let yourself enjoy watching him writhe in anticipation.  
• He loves shibari, so you better get your hands on a good quality set of ropes and learn how to do it properly.  
• If you feel excessive, and have the means to safely do it, being suspended is one of his biggest kinks.  
• And, oh boy if he doesn’t look like a fine piece of art when you are done.  
• Make sure to massage and treat his skin once it is over.  
• If you kiss the marks left by the ropes he'll purr like a spoiled kitten.  
• Your plays don't revolve around sex.  
• Although, sometimes, tender love making may be well received as a means of after care.  
• If you have a tub, get in together and wash, dry and brush his hair.  
• Prepare a hot cup of tea and let him lay his head on your lap so you can pet his hair while reading his favourite poems.  
• Make him feel protected and loved.

-Nero-  
• He is kind of shy about submitting.  
• But watching you take the reigns pushes all his right buttons.  
• At the beginning he had the misconception that using his safe word would upset you.  
• You know he learns better through actions.  
• So next day you prepared a light fun play: you would put different syrups and fruits over your body and, being blindfolded, he would have to find them and guess what it was.  
• You waited until he was done with some samples to use your safe word.  
• He stopped right away, taking his blindfold off to make sure you were fine and found you smiling at him.  
• You gently cupped his face with your hands and, after reassuring that you were fine and he didn’t do anything wrong, you asked him if he felt disappointed at you.  
• Of course he didn’t! He just wants you to feel good.  
• And so he understood.  
• Now you can tie him up and ride him without any contemplation, because you know he will use his safe word if needed.  
• One day he came to you with a hard blush and you swear you could hear the cogwheels on his head working.  
• It took him all his might to voice his “desire for you to play with his rear”. If he was blushing before, now he was tomato red.  
• You found out he is ok with fingering to stimulate his prostate, but other than that, anal is not really for him.  
• He loves the thrill he gets with your plays, but can be prone to drop after an intense session.  
• Because of that, you make sure he'll be off work the day after.  
• This way you can make sure he recovers properly.  
• After care means long lazy make out sessions, showering together, massages with essential oils...  
• He loves it when you are on the couch and make him sit between your legs to feed him tasty fruits.

-Nico-  
• Pretty straight forward about your relationship.  
• She might even talk about it (with your consent) just to make Nero blush uncomfortably.  
• She’s a switch. And will appreciate it if you are too, so you can chance places from time to time.  
• Toys? Hell yeah!  
• She'll either enhance bought toys or make one from scratch so it is specifically adjusted for your plays.  
• She has both a safe word and a safe symbol  
• ‘cause gags are a thing.  
• Oh! Don't forget nipples clamps!  
• She can play hard at taking orders just to be a bad girl, your bad girl.  
• If it’s one of those days: gag her up, bend her over your knees and spank her with your bare hand to make her come undone.  
• Loves when you mix tease and denial, but don't push her too far.  
• Likes the occasional power exchange play, with a time limit.  
• Edging is a hard limit.  
• After care implies skinship like laying in bed snuggling.  
• Also sweets: prepare a selection of chocolates or her favourite snacks.

-Lady-  
• Every one knows you are dating.  
• And you pity any poor soul that tries to tease her out of it (yes, we are talking about Dante here)  
• She is a tough girl and can take anything you throw at her.  
• Put her un a hogtie and tease her if you want to hear her beg for you.  
• Flogging and paddling are a real turn on.  
• But given her line of work, she enjoys light plays more often than not.  
• So those days you'll stick to erotic tickling and massage, among other soft sensation plays.  
• She is into role-play.  
• Pet-play is not one of her favourites.  
• But she know you like it, so she'll play dog for you from time to time.  
• She does enjoy rope harnesses.  
• And, for especial occasions, she may wear crotch and breasts rope beneath her clothes when you are out on a date.  
• After care means watching her favourite show/film together while eating comfort food.  
• If it was a long/intense scene, she will fall asleep on your shoulder during the film.

-Trish-  
• No one would believe you if you told them she is your sub.  
• Literally NO ONE.  
• But here you are, having such a beautiful exuberant woman under you.  
• She is into humiliation, dirty talk is just not enough for her.  
• Make her kneel and put your booted foot on her shoulder to make her bend to you.  
• Hair pulling is a requirement limit for her.  
• So is Edge play sometimes.  
• Knife play is ok, but she likes needle play better.  
• Good thing you have the knowledge to do so.  
• Having you stick all those needles in her body, maybe even twist them a little bit, feels like heaven to her.  
• She looks amazing with piercing corset with wine red silk.  
• You couldn't help but take photos of her like that.  
• She can play tough sometimes and say she doesn't need after care.  
• But you know better than that  
• So you ask her to stay with your and keep you company while you cook something.  
• Of course she'll be eating with you.  
• And well, since she is here, maybe a nap together isn't that bad of an idea, either.


End file.
